


Pour lui

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [7]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, and that's also fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Mokuren est capable de supporter beaucoup de choses qui auraient dû rester insupportables.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Koohasuseite Mokuren/Zaitess Shion  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Avertissements :** inhérents aux relations fucked-up dans le canon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

He bien oui, oui, Koohasuseite Mokuren, Kitchess parmi les Kitchess, est tombée, pas juste devenue, vraiment tombée comme déchue, déchue comme ses parents avant elle, tombée amoureuse de ce rustre de Zaitess Shion.   
Étant donné qu’étant jeune, elle rêvait de déchoir de ce titre qui l’encombrait, ç’aurait dû être une fin heureuse. Mais avant d’y arriver, par quels drames lui a-t-il fallu passer…

Contrairement à ce que Shion s’imaginait, son attirance ne s’expliquait par la froideur qu’il lui témoignait. Elle était tristement habituée à ce qu’on lui en témoigne. Tous les gens jaloux de son soi-disant prestige qui la tenaient à l’écart et refusaient de la connaître en tant que personne, encore plus blessants que ceux qui la plaçaient sur un piédestal… 

Shion, lui, ne cachait pas son exaspération vis-à-vis de son kitché. Et à côté de ça, il s’efforçait d’ignorer ledit kitché et de la traiter comme une personne absolument normale, sans le moindre passe-droit.   
C’était fait sans bienveillance aucune, une preuve qu’il fallait faire attention à ses propres souhaits, mais pour la première fois, Mokuren avait en face d’elle une personne qui la traitait comme elle avait cru l’espérer étant plus jeune. 

Malgré sa colère devant sa dureté, elle s’efforçait de garder patience envers lui. Ça faisait partie de son entraînement en tant que Kitchess après tout : avoir de la bienveillance envers chaque être vivant. Elle continuait à le voir comme une personne digne de respect, devinant l’enfant perdu sous la carapace de l’adulte exilé. Shion vivait une situation difficile et elle le savait.   
Elle n’éprouva cependant jamais de pitié envers lui, non, jamais ; mais de la tristesse, et du ressentiment envers sa propre impuissance à l’aider. Le seul progrès qu’elle pouvait faire avec lui c’était accepter qu’une fois de plus elle n’était pas capable de tout arranger et lui faire confiance en ne cessant jamais d’espérer. 

Et puis… d’une manière moins avouable, il y avait tout ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas contrôler : l’attirance physique pure et simple. Shion ne ressemblait en rien à son père ni à son premier ami, ni en fait à personne qu’elle ait connu jusqu’ici. Il était si beau, si différent ! Et les Kitchess ne sont pas que des bénédictions ambulantes, ils ont également un cœur qui bat et un corps qui vit…

En comparaison, Gyokuran était trop parfait et trop lisse et Mokuren le considérait plus comme un frère. Elle tombait dans le même travers qu’on lui infligeait si souvent et voyait Shukaido comme un pur esprit. Hiiragi, malgré leur faible différence d’âge, était plus une figure paternelle ; mais ne ressemblant pas à l’image de son père, bon, disons, bon un oncle ou un grand frère, pas le jumeau ou le petit frère comme Gyokuran… Ils formaient tous une étrange famille dans cette base. Et Shion était l’élément différent, le contraire qui l’attirait. 

À cause de cela, Mokuren accepta sans se plaindre les pires abus qu’il lui fit subir, verbaux, émotionnels, et même, en cette nuit tristement mémorable, physiques. Si ça lui permet, juste pour un instant, d’être proche de lui… elle acceptait d’être tout ce qu’il souhaitait d’elle.


End file.
